FanFic Slayers MANIQUÍ
by MARYXULA
Summary: Ella no es una simple maniquí, ella fue concebida en la mente de su creador con una misión muy importante, tanto como proteger el alma yaciente de éste... ONE-SHOT RezoxOzell


**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**

Los personajes de Slayers son creación exclusiva de Hajime Kanzaka y respectivos colaboradores

Erik y Christine son personajes originales de WaterlillySquiggles y Miss Whoa Back Off

Los que vayan surgiendo en el FanFic son cosa mía y cuando no lo sean lo diré ^^U

La historia se cuenta en primera persona, según Zelgadiss o según Rezo, a veces según ambos o según otro  
personaje de los importantes. En este caso según Rezo ya que está en relación más con él)

Dedicado y en parte realizado especialmente para AmberPalatte, que la leyó y dio su aprobación (gran amiga y fan de estos personajes) RezoxOzell

 **FanFic Slayers**

 **Rojo Relativo - Ozell**

En el antiguo templo de Teforasia descansaban mis especímenes a la espera de ser despertados y salvados de la enfermedad  
que durante un tiempo cubrió prácticamente por entero su pequeño reino. En los frios cristales flotaban ajenos a la oscura  
realidad. Las gruesas puertas de piedra se cerraron dejando un sonido seco y contundente. El eco de ese sonido sería mi único  
acompañante al desplazarme por la amplía edificación hasta la salida. Recorriendo el espeso y silencioso bosque en el que el  
templo se encontraba como protegido y ocultado por toda aquella maleza, pensaba en lo afortunado que fui de convencer a su  
moribunda alteza de que yo podría hacer algo por su infectado reino cuando todos los reinos cercanos se negaban a brindarles la  
mínima ayuda sin ni siquiera ser capaces de sospechar que me estaba valiendo de aquella terrible situación para poner en marcha  
otro experimento. Desde luego, uno de los más complejos e inmorales que pudiese haber realizado hasta la fecha pues los especímenes  
no serían vulgares alimañas del bosque o criaturas creadas exclusivamente para el experimento, no, esa vez necesitaba unos especímenes  
muy concretos. Humanos y además una cantidad de ellos muy alta. Cuando el pobre hombre cuyo cuerpo cedía irremediablemente ante la  
enfermedad, viéndose ya incapaz de caminar, sentado en su elegante trono de duros antebrazos de madera pero suave respaldo como debía  
tener todo buen trono, me dislumbró entrar supe por el sonido que produjo su boca al tragar saliva costosamente que no me costaría  
mucho ofrecer la solución que más me convenía. Él aceptaría el hechizo de sueño sin resistirse junto a todos los demás del castillo y más  
allá. Aquel primer paso fue conseguido con éxito pero de entre todos ellos hubo que encontrar a aquel con quién intercambiar mi cuerpo.  
Me llevó un buen tiempo, la gran mayoría de aquellas gentes, no parecían poseer o haber aprendido a poseer habilidades mágicas y las pocas  
que sí habían sido hechiceros, no serían capaz de contener las mías, muy superiores. Estando a punto de rendirme y liberar a aquellas gentes,  
pude sentir una asombrosa energía emergente de uno de ellos, guiado por ella me detendría frente al cristal en el cual el joven principe de  
Teforasia levitaba suavemente. Imaginad cuán sorprendido y agradado me sentí, fue como encontrar a un digno adversario o a un alma gemela.  
Dejando atrás el bosque, continué mi camino por las desérticas poblaciones de Teforasia hasta llegar a la frontera. En la primera población,  
más o menos grande, con un prometedor mercado en su plaza, me haría de varios jarrones. Los más resistentes que pudiesen ofrecerme. El joven  
Posel se pasaría un tiempo en uno de ellos hasta encontrarle un cuerpo más adecuado. Entonces, mientras preparaba rememorando los textos que  
tan hábilmente aquel ladrón de edad similar a la de Zelgadiss, especializado en conseguir manuscritos o libros de difícil acceso, me consiguió,  
la idea de necesitar a un guardián apareció ante mí. Los jarrones, desde los cuales serían intercambiados nuestros espíritus, no podían romperse  
ni ser vendidos por codiciosos bandidos. La idea de que pudiesen caer en malas manos me desagradaba y alteraba así que me tomé algo más de tiempo  
para crear a la que se llamaría Ozell, cuyo único propósito sería custodiar los jarrones, especialmente, el único mágico, el jarrón en el que, pasase  
lo que pasase, algo de mí iría de vuelta a él. El jarrón del Amo del Infierno.

Aquella misma tarde volvería a alejarme del templo en busca de un buen artesano. Usando el hechizo búsqueda logré saber que dónde mayor número de artesanos había era, cuán obvio, en la ciudad, ya dentro de otro de los pequeños reinos que rodeaban al de Teforasia. No era una ciudad que mereciese ninguna mención especial. Largas y amplias calles principales con varios estrechos callejones por los que debían bajar o subir tres o cuatro escalones de piedra gastada. Tal y cómo me figuré los artesanos vivían en su barrio correspondiente, en el cuál sólo encontrarías a los de ese gremio. Como si el propio destino me hubiese guiado hasta aquella residencia, al golpear con los nudillos sin demasiada fuerza la puerta de madera, la voz del joven que me atendió mientras soltaba el único pestillo, me resultaría conocida. Yo tampoco sería ningún extraño para él pues al rato de abrir, diría:  
-¡No puede ser! ¿Es realmente el eminente Monje Rojo quien ven mis ojos? -  
En su pastosa voz se podía apreciar desconcierto pero también mucha felicidad.

-Así es. -Le confirmé asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. -Venía a pedirle un favor a tu padre. -Añadiría sin perder tiempo.  
El se me quedaría mirando, por un instante, indeciso, pero no tardaría en hacerme pasar al interior de su humilde hogar exclamando:  
-Entiendo... Es un poco tarde pero pase, pase, su eminencia. -

Tras nosotros, una vez dentro, se escucharía el murmullo de la cerradura cerrándose. Silenciosamente nos dirigiríamos hacía la zona de la casa en la que el buen hombre ejercía su genialidad. El joven con gran orgullo me haría saber que su padre hacía poco tiempo le había otorgado el privilegio de proseguir con su labor. Los años se le acumulaban y su visión y la precisión en sus dedos comenzaban a presentar serios problemas. Oír eso me desanimó, sentado en la cómoda y cuidada silla alta de madera que largo tiempo atrás aquel talentoso artesano hiciese con sus propias manos, me quedé pensativo un buen rato.

-Pero no se preocupe, aunque no lo parezca, yo también soy bastante bueno. Yo me encargaré de ese favor. -Me propondría nada más acabar de contar aquellos hechos.

La determinación que puso en cada palabra me indicaban que era un joven trabajador y que aún pagandole o no, estaría encantado de cumplir con ese encargo. Pude sentir su mano animadora sobre mí hombro derecho, igual de callosa como la de su padre pero más segura, hice de tripas corazón y pasando una de las mías sobre ella, suspirando, respondí:  
-Está bien pero ha de ser algo que sólo quedará entre nosotros dos. No le dirá a nadie ni una palabra sobre este encargo. -Le advertiría antes de hacerle saber lo que deseaba que me fabricase.  
El muchacho se quedaría muy impresionado pero no se echó para atrás. Mi petición, el favor que iba dirigido a su padre, era nada más ni nada menos que esculpir una figura humana. De ahí su desconcierto y futura curiosidad. Tanto su padre como él en su humilde taller de fuerte olor a madera y otros materias, lo que más había realizado eran muebles con detalladas y esmerados acabados en sus patas o, tratandose de sillas o sillones, sobre sus antebrazos y respaldos. No me importaron sus deducciones, a lo largo de la transformación de aquel grueso tronco a una solida escultura de un torso humano, el joven poseía una mente tan activa como sus manos, manos que dieron una forma muy libre a mi guardián a lo largo de todos los días que le llevó. Cada día, a una hora, más o menos prudente, el joven exponía su obra junto con todas las deducciones que se le iban almacenando en su melenuda cabeza.  
-Jamás pensé que su eminencia pudiese necesitar un maniquí... Que yo sepa, ningún hechicero ni ningún sacerdote los ha necesitado pero claro, Ud no es cualquier sacerdote o hechicero... -  
-Me alegra comprobar que comprendes tan bien mis motivos. -Atajé con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El joven retiró el paño grande o una posible sabana vieja que hubiese colocado sobre el objeto encargado y lo extendió sobre la única mesa que había, en la cuál había realizado tantos bellos elementos de madera. Aunque el joven retiró con rapidez las muescas y restos de la madera sobrante, al pasar las yemas de mis dedos por la superficie, pude apreciar varias de ellas quedarse adheridas al mero contacto, pequeñas pero rasposas, no como la pulida y lisa parte que fui palpando a continuación del todavía inerte ser con forma humana que el joven artesano se había esforzado por crear para mí.

-¿Qué le parece, su eminencia? Me estoy esforzando mucho. -Querría saber el joven artesano como un chiquillo o un aprendiz que busca la aprobación por parte de aquel al que más admira, su tutor.  
-Ya lo noto. -Le respondí maravillado ante su excelente trabajo. Su sonrisa crecería al ir palpando más y más pues todo parecía correcto. Las partes que componían sus piernas estaban encajadas como debía de ser en un humano, al igual que sus brazos, sus manos con todos sus dedos y su cuello. Todo era perfecto pero hubo algo que me llamaría poderosamente la atención, palpando más arriba de lo que correspondería al estomago. El joven al observar como mi frente se arrugaba y la sonrisa se deformaba, excusándose de algún modo, exclamaría:  
-Espero que no le ofenda ese detalle, como Ud no me especificó nada con respecto al posible sexo del maniquí, me he tomado la libertad de crear una maniquí para Ud. -

Luego una risa nerviosa salió de su boca mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Dado que había sido hecho con tanto tesón y no tenía motivos para enojarme en exceso con el joven artesano, permití que mí futuro guardián continuase tomando una apariencia femenina. Encogiéndome un poco de hombros, apacigué su temor.

-No tenía en mente que tuviese que poseer un aspecto tan concreto pero bien pensado, me gusta tu idea. -

-¿Entonces le gusta? Qué feliz me hace oírlo. -Soltaría el joven relajando sus nervios.

El siguiente paso fue todo un desafío para él pero estaba le emocionaba tanto dar ese paso que se pondría a ello sin replicar. Decir que no hubo necesidad de pagar ni una moneda sería otra agradable sorpresa aunque en un principio no pensaba pagarles, un favor es un favor ¿no? Pero cada día, cada día que palpaba aquella figura, que cada vez más tomaba la forma y belleza propia de una muchacha, acabaría por proponerle un buena suma de oro por su servicio. Él se negaría diciendo:  
-¡Oh su eminencia, por muy bien que pudiese venirme su pago, no podría aceptarlo! ¡Deseo que se la lleve gratuitamente, jamás había realizado algo como ella, considérela un regalo! -

-¿Un regalo?... -

-¡Sí, sí, su eminencia! ¡Un regalo para Ud! ¡Para él hombre que salvó la vida a mí buena madre! -Exclamaba con la alegria desmedida de un chiquillo en vez de esa alegría controlada que los hombres adultos aprendemos a tener.

A veces llegué a dislumbrar en él a Zelgadiss, al pequeño Zelgadiss, que hasta que no conseguía realizar lo que se proponía, no paraba quieto. El leve recuerdo de aquellos años haría que mi sonrisa se volviese melancólica pues nuestra relación no volvería a ser igual. No sabía si aquello era bueno o malo pero me hacía sentir que no me estaba volviendo loco del todo, que aún sentía amor por mis seres más cercanos. Insistiendo, conseguí que al menos me  
dejase pagar los materiales que fue necesitando a partir de ese momento como pinturas o cabellos que serían el toque de gracia. El joven a muy temprana hora marcharía una mañana al lugar en el que sabía que podría conseguir cabellos.  
Antes de que la barbería se llenase de clientes de variopinta apariencia y pelo, el joven artesano con la ayuda del jovencísimo hijo del barbero, entraría armado con un saco de pequeño tamaño con la firme intención de recoger todos los mechones de cabello castaño rojizo que pudiese. El chiquillo le haría pasar poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios. El joven artesano pudo comprobar que la barbería seguía siendo un lugar igual de amplio quel taller de su padre pero con un suelo de baldosas menos humilde, con un banco de madera tapizada a un lado y un sillón de cuero gastado con el que casi tropieza y con una pequeña mesita acompañada por un espejo circular de tamaño mediano que le mostraba la imagen de un desgarbado pero apuesto joven de larga melena rizada hasta los hombros que le miraba con el ceño fruncido llevando la misma bolsa e intenciones que él. Poniendose en cuclillas comenzaría su busqueda por las lisas baldosas. Ayudado por la lámpara de aceite que el hijo del barbero le dejó a su lado, pondría toda su concentración en discernir entre las caprichosas figuras de las baldosas, los necesarios mechones de cabello. Pasando allí en cuclillas con apenas una cantidad decente de cabellos del tono que a él le gustaba, tuvo que rendirse y aceptar el consejo del chiquillo, que recogiendo del suelo la lampara de aceite, con mirada asustada, le haría saber lo siguiente:  
-Mi padre no tardará en despertar para abrir la barbería. Será mejor que te vayas ya. Si mi padre te pilla rebuscando cabellos creerá que trabajas para esos traficantes de lo que tanto se habla. -

El joven se levantó con la agilidad propia de su edad y siguió al chiquillo hasta la salida pero no regresaría al taller hasta conseguir más cabello. Estaba decidido a finalizar mi regalo le costasé lo que le costasé. Un empeño admirable. Se las tendría  
que ver con ese grupo de maleantes, los únicos que le pudieron suministrar una cantidad más notable del cabello que les demandó. Al llegar frente a mí, no necesité verle para saber qué había sucedido. Sus pasos eran irregulares como si le costasé moverse  
y su respiración eran jadeos similares a los de un anciano imposibilitado para dar largas caminatas. Dejando la bolsa sobre la mesa, oí como se dejaba caer sobre ella sin decir palabra.

-Mira que pedirle precisamente a esos tipejos cabellos para nuestra muñeca. -Le reprendí mientras le ayudaba a caminar hasta la silla más cercana. -¿No hubiese sido más sencillo pedírselo a tu hermana o a tu madre? -

-Sí, la verdad que sí. -Admitió él tímidamente. -Pero entonces su color de pelo no sería así de bonito. -

Alce una ceja con actitud que pretendía ser sarcástica. Mi buen artesano se estaba esforzando demasiado en su regalo pero mereció la pena. Con las lecciones más básicas por parte de su hermanita, el joven consiguió unir los cabellos a la cabeza de madera de la maniquí. Se pincharía más de una vez pero eso era normal en un oficio como el de costurero novato. Con magía sus pequeñas imperfecciones se corrigirían me dije a mí mismo al acariciar los que desde ese momentos serían sus cabellos, unos cabellos sedosos y ligeramente ondulados. Por un momento me quedé atrapado en un viejo recuerdo, uno tán viejo, que ni habría sospechado seguir teniendo hasta que la corriente de cabellos finalizó. No eran tan largos como los de ella pero en lo demás si lo eran. En aquel momento lo tuve claro, ella sería especial, muy especial para mí. Qué extraño fue todo lo que sucedería después, sería como vivir una ilusión o caer en un sueño tiempo atrás olvidado. Finalizada mi guardiana, cuyo nombre, en pleno acto de originalidad e ironia, sería Ozell, me la llevé al templo de Teforasia, único lugar a mi parecer con las características más parecidas a la de un laboratorio de toda la zona, para darle vida. Si no hubiese sido por el gran afecto que le cogí, habría sido como un golem más pues su inteligencia era muy limitada y jamás se manejaría totalmente como un humano pero eso eran detalles que le daban ese aire de inocencia infantil y obediencia que tanto me hubiese gustado que ella, la muchacha a la cual Ozel me traía un vago pero persistente recuerdo, poseyese. Le busqué las ropas más sencillas y bonitas que se me ocurrieron pero sin hacer de ella una fulana o una muchacha como otra cualquiera. Ella, ante todo, tenía que ser una guardiana, así me esforzaba por hacérselo entender pero en el fondo, lo decía en voz alta para convertirla en lo que era. Un golem, un muñeco, una figura de madera animada por mi magía hasta que su principal misión acabase. Nunca llegué a imaginar que mis cuidados le ayudaran a reproducir sentimientos humanos tán complejos como amor. Ella que se sentaba a mí lado sobre una  
roca y escuchaba mis palabras porque yo así se lo pedía o tomaba entre sus dedos el jarrón magico, lo observaba hasta que yo le decía que lo volviese a poner en su lugar. Creo que fue por culpa de aquellos sentimientos encontrados, me dificultaban mucho ser realista y  
practico con ella.

 **MARYXULA**

 **Esta historia está algo llena de Spoilers, lo siento si aún no has leído o visto nada de Evolution-R XP**

 **Bueno... Esta es una de mis historias favoritas dentro de la cantidad que escribí en ese momento. Quería hacer algo especial porque resulta que a una de mis mejores amigas dentro del fandom Slayers le gusta mucho más Ozell para Rezo que Eris y aunque a mí ambas me gustan para él pero por diferentes motivos quise probar a escribir algo en plan pre-canon porque me resulta un personaje curioso y del que se sabe poco tanto en el anime como el manga n_nU**

 **Lo de los ladrones de pelo se me ocurrió gracias a dos cositas, una mención en la película de Sweeny Todd (O como se escriba XDU) y en un libro con ambientación de fantasía medieval que pensé que podría ser ya que el pelo para hacer pelucas u otras cosas sería muy valioso y difícil de obtener llevando a muchos a hacer un negocio de dudable moralidad de su obtención ewe**

 **Lo de que ella se parezca a la mujer de Rezo no es algo exclusivamente mío, es una idea que varias fans de Rezo y amigas con mayor talento que yo han ido pensando y a lo que estoy muy de acuerdo n_nU (La pequeña variación sería que yo a la mujer la prefiero con el pelo largo y otro color de ojos pero en lo demás, de color igual al de Ozell)**

 **Probablemente halla alguna falta gramatical aunque yo he tratado de corregir cuantas he podido, os pido disculpas por si acaso n_nU Sí queréis comentar es libre, sólo pido un mínimo de respeto n_n**


End file.
